


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel’s adopted daughter, Angela, decides to sneak to the stairs and try to get a glimpse of Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

    Angela snuck quietly down the hall, away from where she was supposed to be asleep in her bedroom. Her daddies said that Santa wouldn’t leave any presents if she didn’t go right to sleep, but she couldn’t help herself. She just HAD to get a glimpse of Santa. As she got closer to the stairs, she could make out two voices on the first floor.

    “Well, I think I know someone that was on the naughty list this year.”

    “Are you serious right now?”

    The second voice was definitely daddy Sam’s. She didn’t recognize the first voice though. It seemed kinda rough and gravelly. She got a little closer so she could hear better.

    “Come on! Don’t you want to come sit on Santa’s lap? If you’re a good boy, I’ll stuff your stocking with a candy cane.”

    “How on earth is this actually doing it for me?”

    Angela gasped. The other voice was SANTA. She got onto her belly and squirmed over to the edge of the stairs. If she was really careful, she could probably…Angela carefully moved down a couple more stairs so just her head was sticking out past the ceiling. If Santa and daddy didn’t see her, there was no way that they wouldn’t know she wasn’t in bed. She was a genius.

    She looked out into the living room where the tree and fireplace were. Santa was sitting in the chair next to where they had put out the wine and cheese for him. (For some reason, daddy Gabe insisted that Santa preferred that to milk and cookies.) It looked like there were a bunch of presents under the tree already and the stockings seemed stuffed. Angela tilted her head and hummed. There was no way that Santa could fit a candy cane in daddy Sam’s when it looked that full. Maybe if it was a small one.

    Her eyes flicked back over to Santa when she saw movement. Daddy Sam was coming out of the kitchen with a glass full of the wine they had left out. Angela frowned. That wine was for Santa, not for him.

    “We really shouldn’t do this down here,” Daddy Sam said, taking a sip of wine. “Angela could be awake.”

   “She knows that if she gets out of bed, then Santa will take away her presents,” Santa replied. “Plus, I haven’t given all my gifts tonight, if you catch my drift.”

    “Come on then,” Daddy Sam sighed and held out his hand for Santa. “Let’s at least go in the den?”

    “I think I can deal with that,” Santa grinned and took daddy Sam’s hand, standing up. When he did, daddy Sam wrapped an arm around Santa’s waist and bent down to kiss him. Angela turned away quickly, wide-eyed. Daddy Sam just kissed Santa! Her daddies were only supposed to kiss each other! She scrambled back up the stairs and quickly snuck back into her room, closing the door softly behind her. Angela dove back under the covers, panting. Did…Did her daddy kiss Santa a lot? Was this a once a year thing? Did daddy Gabe know? She would ask him tomorrow. This was really important. Well…after presents important. After a couple moments of thinking about what she was going to say to daddy Gabe, Angela drifted off to sleep.

 

    The smell of waffles and syrup filled Angela’s nose as she opened her eyes. She grinned and sat up, stretching. Daddy Gabe’s waffles were her favorite and it was what he always made on Christmas morning. Daddy Sam only let him make them on special occasions because he thought there was too much sugar.

    Oh no! Daddy Sam! Angela buried her face in her hands. She was gonna have to tell daddy Gabe on him. It was only right. She got out of bed and put on her bunny slippers, then stood in front of her pile of stuffed animals. Only one could come down with her and she had to make sure it was a good one…Just in case it didn’t go well with daddy Gabe. He would need an extra cuddle buddy. Angela nodded and grabbed her blue stuffed platypus. Toffee would do the trick.

    She made her way down the stairs and grinned when she saw the pile of presents. Sure, she had seen them the night before, but with the lights on, it somehow looked like there were more! Angela squeezed Toffee and ran into the kitchen. Daddy Gabe turned around when he heard her and smiled.

    “Hey! Merry Christmas, kiddo!” He walked away from the counter for a moment and gave Angela a kiss on the forehead.

    “Merry Christmas, daddy,” Angela climbed up onto one of the stools at the breakfast nook and set Toffee on the stool next to her.

    “Is someone finally awake?” Daddy Sam stepped out of the den, sipping some coffee. “Merry Christmas, Angie.”

    Angela shifted in her seat a bit, but decided it would be better if he didn’t know that she knew. Not yet. “Merry Christmas, daddy.”

    “Here’s the deal,” Daddy Gabe said, distributing three waffles onto three separate plates. “One waffle, then we can open presents.” He placed one plate in front of Angela, gave one to daddy Sam, and kept one for himself. “First one to finish gets to go first. Aaaaaaand go!”

    Angela nodded and dug into her plate. She knew that daddy Sam would be upset if she ate too fast, so she took her time, chewing quickly. Daddy Gabe had just picked up his waffle and was eating it like toast. Why didn’t she think of that? Daddy Sam was taking his time, eating with a fork and knife. He always lost at these games.

    “Done!” Daddy Gabe announced, lifting up his hands and spewing a little waffle. Angela laughed and quickly took the last bite of her waffle.

    “Looks like daddy Sam lost again!” Daddy Gabe teased, picking up Angela and tossing her over his shoulder.

    “You guys go ahead,” Daddy Sam chuckled. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

    “Come on, Angie. Presents wait for no moose,” Daddy Gabe announced, grabbing Toffee off of the stool and taking them both into the living room. He set her down and sat down in the chair that Angela saw Santa sit in the night before. She shifted her feet a bit and crawled into daddy Gabe’s lap.

    “Daddy, I gotta tell you something,” She bit her lip and clung to Toffee.

    “Oh? What’s that?” Daddy Gabe asked.

    “I saw daddy Sam…” Angela took a deep breath and let it out. “I saw him kiss Santa last night!”

    Daddy Gabe’s mouth twitched funny, but then he sighed. “Really now? How did you see all this in bed?”

    Angela looked down and squeezed Toffee. “I snuck out. I wanted to see Santa. But I didn’t want to see THAT!”

    Daddy Gabe covered his mouth and looked up. After a second, he looked back at Angela and let down his hand to reveal a soft smile. “I’ll have a talk with your other daddy, okay? Thank you for telling me.”

    “Can I…” Angela looked up with wide eyes. “Can I still have my presents?”

    “Well, you did sneak out of bed…” Daddy Gabe smirked a little as Angela’s eyes started to tear up. “But I guess since you told the truth, that’s what matters. Go open your presents.” Angela jumped down off of daddy Gabe’s lap and started in on the biggest boxes.

 

    Sam came into the living room toting two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Gabriel and smiled, sitting down on the floor at his feet. Gabriel set his coffee on the end table and leaned down to his husband’s ear.

    “So, our daughter told me something interesting this morning,” Gabriel whispered.

    “Is that so?” Sam inquired, taking a sip of coffee.

    “She says she saw you kissing Santa last night,” Gabriel grinned as Sam almost spat out his drink.

    “She what?” Sam hissed.

    “She snuck out of bed to see Santa and saw you kiss him,” Gabriel pouted. “Are you cheating on me with Santa, Sammy? Does Mrs. Claus know?”

    Sam put a hand to his face to hide his blush. “Oh my god, Gabriel.”

    “Does the beard tickle?” Gabriel continued to tease. “Are you his little Ho Ho Ho?”

    “You are a sick, dirty man,” Sam pushed Gabriel away and the blond laughed.

    “You know this means you have to make it up to me,” Gabriel recalled. “Angie thinks you did something wrong.”

    “And exactly what torture are you going to put me through?” Sam sighed.

    “You get to explain to her why you kissed Santa.”

    Sam groaned. “Seriously?”

    “Yep,” Gabriel nudged Sam’s temple with his nose. “Now kiss me.”

    Sam turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Gabriel before giving him a kiss. Gabriel leaned back up, satisfied, and Sam leaned against his leg, watching their daughter unwrap gifts.


End file.
